


Hidden

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Once Upon A Time [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairing, Red Riding Hood Elements, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: The boy he fell for was laughing happily.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- I own nothing but the fic's plot
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- un-beta-ed  
> \- written while I'm... not in my best condition. So pardon the absurdity...?

The boy he fell for was laughing happily.

 

_Cute_ , Osamu thought, as he watched the boy from where he sat. The boy in red hood was dancing, twirling clumsily on the flower field. Butterflies flew around him, as if dancing along with the orange-haired boy.

 

Today was a bright, sunny day. Osamu, who was taking a stroll near the forest border, _incidentally_ met that boy who saved his life back then from a hunter. The boy—Hinata Shoyo was his name—approached him almost immediately, asking whether Osamu’s injury had healed or not (it had), before grinning as bright as the sun (in Osamu’s honest opinion. He might be biased, but hell if he cared).

 

Silently, Osamu touched the part where he was shot. Sometimes, it _did_ hurt—painful, like the wound was going to open again at a slight movement in his sleep.

 

If not for Hinata begging the hunter to spare his life, Osamu would never come home alive that day.

 

Osamu could not thank Hinata enough for that.

 

Nor he could tell the boy about the feeling that he buried deep inside his heart.

 

“Osamu-san, if you’re feeling better, come here and dance with me! Today is a good day to play with the butterflies!”

 

Osamu snorted, smiling for a moment before returning to his usual poker face. Standing from where he sat, the wolf took long stride toward where Hinata was waving his hands cheerfully.

 

Indeed, today was a good day for two to dance. On a flower field, under the beaming sun, with butterflies circling around them.

 

Osamu took the hand that was outstretched to him.

 

**.**

**.**

 

(like hell he would admit that he _purposely_ took a stroll around the forest border, even after Kita-san forbid him to do so)

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> I... I really should make this a series, shouldn't I? 
> 
> * not in my best condition: group project's stressing me and I've been laughing while crying for a while now and someone pls stop my rambling--
> 
> /cough
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Comments and critique will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
